Cool for the Summer
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Kumiko and Reina enjoy their dating life through summer and study something else beside homework.


When you spend time with someone you like, it seems like the time flies by. Kumiko noticed that herself, every hour with Reina felt like minutes. Their first year had ended and their second year had come around. But quickly after their first year started, summer came around. And with that, summer vacation.

She spend a lot of her time with Reina in the summer vacation. Her mother even pointed out that she was almost never home and if she was, most of the times Reina would be there with her. But, after that her mother also said she didn't mind since she thought of Reina as a third daughter. Reina had even started to call her mother.

The last part could be a bit creepy but oh well. Kumiko had been pretty surprised when her mother had innocently asked if she and Reina were dating. Kumiko hadn't even tried to deny it. Mamiko, who had been home for dinner that day had shouted victoriously that she had won the bet.

Because of all the fun times she had with Reina, they both almost forgot to make their homework. Luckily, it wasn't that much and they decided to do it together, help each other out. They both knew that Reina would be the one to give all the help and wouldn't need help herself. But they both liked the idea of spending even more time together.

So there they were, hanging out at Reina's house. Before this they had decided to play with some water guns. It ended in a heated battle and Reina almost destroyed Kumiko. Well, her hair. Reina couldn't get the picture of Kumiko with straight, wet hair out of her head.

Kumiko rolled over from her spot on the cool ground to face Reina. " Reinaaa," she began to whine. Reina looked up from her chair. " Hm?" she replied. " Why do they have to give us homework when we're free?" Kumiko asked while rolling closer to Reina.

Reina laid down her book and walked over to Kumiko. She sat down next to the girl.

" Because otherwise, people like you would forget everything they had learnt just weeks ago." she said while playing with a strand of Kumiko's hair. The girl groaned offended. " I don't forget the things I learnt!"

An amused hum escaped from Reina's mouth. " Is that so?" Kumiko nodded while she pouted. Reina just giggled. " Is something funny?" Kumiko asked while she grabbed and pillow. " Hm. It's just that Midori-san said something really different about how your exams in the first class went."

Kumiko avoided Reina's stare by burying her face in the pillow. " I can't help it you know," Kumiko then started while she laid the pillow away and made herself comfortable by laying her head on Reina's lap. The girl looked down at her with a raised brow, showing her curiosity. " I was thinking about you."

Reina stroke a strand of Kumiko's curls out of the girl's face. " What type of thoughts about me?" she asked while her hand rested on the side of Kumiko's cheek. Kumiko blushed slightly. " About how I was going to ask you out." she then muttered.

A blush also started to grow on Reina's cheeks. " Aw Kumiko, that's actually pretty romantic. I'm surprised you had it inside of you." she said, leaning down to press a kiss against Kumiko's forehead. The girl snorted. " You thought I wasn't romantic?" Kumiko started to get up.

She pressed the girl down with a frown still on her face. " I'm super romantic!" she then stated. Reina looked up. " Hm? I don't recall." Reina then said teasingly. Kumiko noticed the teasing tone her girlfriend used. She decided she would play it the same. " If I'm not romantic, you're not special."

A semi-shocked gasp escaped from Reina's mouth. " Kumiko! Are you serious right now?" she asked dramatically. Kumiko smirked, backing away to let Reina get up. " Very serious." she said before leaning in to kiss Reina. Reina was glad to answer the movement.

After a few small kisses Kumiko leaned against Reina. " I lied. You're really special," Reina glanced at the girl. Kumiko looked back, kissed Reina again before whispering, " Super special to me." Reina blushed again. " Okay, maybe you are a little romantic."

Kumiko smirked again. " Thought so." she said with an expression of victory. Reina smiled before kissing Kumiko one more time. Kumiko looked at Reina through half-closed eyes. For a moment the thought, " Reina looks really pretty like this.." crossed her mind.

Reina started to get up but Kumiko giggled, causing the girl to stop. " Hm?" the girl just hummed, showing her question. Kumiko smiled. " Just thinking that if someone would've told me a year ago I would be dating the Reina Kousaka now, I'd laugh at them."

It was silent in the room before Reina sighed. " Okay Kumiko, now your romantic spirit is getting a bit too much." She said as she got up. Kumiko grinned and stood up. " What now?" she asked as she stretched her arms. Reina brought a finger to her lips in sign of her thinking.

" Well, I wouldn't mind kissing you some more," she started, turning around to look Kumiko in to her eyes. " what about you?" she then finished, walking over to her bed and sitting down. Kumiko rose a brow and sat down next to Reina. " Thirsty, aren't we?"

Reina just sighed and pulled Kumiko closer to her, closing the gap between their lips. Kumiko smiled before pressing back. It didn't take long for Reina to grow impatient and ask Kumiko access by running a lip over the other girl's lip. Kumiko was glad to give her what she wanted.

They both sighed as their tongues met. Reina's hands were on the sides of Kumiko's face and she stroked the girl's cheeks softly with her thumbs. Kumiko's hands were busy stroking down Reina's hips and trying to pull the girl closer to her.

Kumiko succeeded and managed to pull Reina on top of her. It wasn't the position Kumiko had in mind but well, she did something. Reina closed her eyes as Kumiko kissed her neck. She let out a shaky sigh.

The kissing went on like that for a moment till Kumiko stopped. Reina let out a disappointed groan and opened her eyes. " Yeah, sorry, it's just that this position is really bad for my neck.." Kumiko muttered. Reina giggled. " We can change that."

Moments later Reina laid beneath Kumiko. Kumiko nodded satisfied and kissed Reina's neck again. But soon enough Kumiko had something to complain about again; too much clothes. It was very easy to do something about that problem. Kumiko helped Reina strip off her blouse.

Kumiko admired the few of Reina's chest for a moment before kissing the girl's collarbone. Reina bit her lip, trying not to moan. Kumiko smirked as she kissed up to the spot she knew Reina liked. A small whimper escaped from Reina.

" Reina, it's okay to moan y'know?" Kumiko teased. Instead of a moan a groan was the next sound Reina made. Kumiko giggled again before her hands caressed Reina's chest. After that she slipped her hands behind Reina's back, clicking the bra loose.

Every time things started to go like this, somehow they stopped. But Kumiko wasn't going to stop and Reina didn't want her to stop. They looked at each other for a moment and just knew each other's thoughts. Kumiko pulled the bra away.

It took her a moment to take it all in. Reina turned even more red. " It's embarrassing when you stare like that.." she muttered. Kumiko laughed through her nervousness. " The one and only Reina Kousaka is getting nervous now?" Reina playfully stomped Kumiko before pulling the girl closer for another short kiss.

After that Kumiko carefully cupped Reina's breast in her hands. She slowly felt around, trying to concentrate on Reina's reactions. Reina bit the top of her thumb. She looked at Kumiko through her eye-lashes. The girl really looked focussed.

Kumiko felt Reina's nipples harden beneath her hands and tried her best not to let out a gasp. Instead, Reina was the one to let out the gasp. Kumiko started to grope Reina a bit more forceful and the black-haired wasn't making any complains.

Then, Kumiko leaned down. She kissed towards a nipple and then, softly sucked on the sensitive spot. A mix between gasping and moaning was produced by Reina. The girl was more embarrassed by the sounds she was making than the things Kumiko was doing.

Kumiko's hands were now back to resting on Reina's hips, playing with the rand of her skirt. Reina's hands were on Kumiko's back, almost leaving behind some scratch trails. Kumiko then decided it was time to get rid of Reina's skirt.

Reina didn't mind. Kumiko continued to kiss Reina's neck and chest, her hands getting closer to creeping inside Reina's underwear. Reina didn't want to admit it but she was slowly getting impatient. " Kumiko," she groaned. Kumiko looked up. " Just take them off."

Kumiko was glad to do so and wasted no time. Then, she realised she was wearing way too much clothes and stripped of her tank-top. Reina felt slight disappointment for a second, Kumiko had been looking really good in the clothing.

But that thought soon faded. The light training Kumiko had been doing with Nozomi and Natsuki had been really good for Kumiko's body and Reina's attraction to her. She did her best not to stare or have her jaw dropped. Kumiko pulled her hair loose. Reina wasn't sure if her heart could handle any more of this.

Kumiko kissed Reina's neck while her right hand made its way down again. Kumiko didn't wait long and her hand slipped inside Reina's underwear. Reina felt her heart race at an alarming speed. At that moment, everything felt perfect.

A low hiss escaped from Reina's mouth when Kumiko's hand went even lower. Her hands pulled Kumiko's curls. Kumiko concentrated on Reina's reactions again. A finger slipped inside of Reina with ease and Kumiko bit her lip. Why was she so nervous?

She knew a reason. It was Reina she was touching. She didn't want to mess this up. Reina would act like nothing was wrong, a thing she had mastered through the years Kumiko had known the girl. Kumiko didn't want to hurt Reina. Not again.

Kumiko kissed Reina while she added another finger, earning a moan into her mouth. Reina loved every touch Kumiko did. She loved Kumiko's movements. She loved Kumiko. She pulled away for a second and looked Kumiko in her eyes. " I love you."

A blush grew onto Kumiko's face. Then, she smiled and kissed Reina's forehead. " I love you too."

Soon, the room was filled with moans and panting again. Reina knew she wasn't going to last long and started calling out Kumiko's name more frequently. Reina closed her eyes and dragged her nails over Kumiko's back. " Kumiko, I-I'm going-"

Kumiko held her girlfriend close to her with a smile. " It's okay, I'm right here." she whispered. Reina shuddered one more time and sighed out. She kissed Kumiko's cheek. " T-that was amazing." She muttered with an embarrassing expression. " You were amazing." Kumiko said back.

" Romantic." Reina said with a laugh. " Very." Kumiko giggled. They fell asleep after that. It was pretty awkward when Reina's mom woke them up without a lot of clothing.


End file.
